The Defender
by sageof6way
Summary: Gargoyal crossover with Naruto starts out the same as my last story


Gargoyles and Naruto are owned by other people

The defender

Chapter one: New York

Ninjutsu

In a field lay the bodies of about Ten thousand soldiers as the panning of battle field you see the remaining Rookie 11 all laying on the ground as it continues the scope of the field lay the fallen leaders of the alliance the Kages and the leader of the Samurai's dead on the field of battle.

In the Akatsuki base a man with his purple mask is facing a man of 17 years with blond hair and a red cloak with black flames he had red pigment around his eyes; on his shoulder are two toads one male and green skin, the other is Female and has gray skin and purple lip stick.

"It's over Madara, I freed the Bijuu and they are now in Maki to be revitalized, said the blond.

Madara laughs "you ruined my plans boy; I have no further need to take you alive," said the mad man as he goes through some seals.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu," shouted Madara as he fire a fireball out of his mouth.

The blond form a cross seal "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu," he shouted as three hundred clones are formed and they all charge Madara.

The fireball takes about fifty of them,

Madara takes out all the clones but not without injury to his body "I should not be pushed this far by you Naruto," said the elder Uchiha.

He hears a screeching noise and sees Naruto forming his most powerful move the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto throws it after it gets strong enough; it reaches Madara but then passes through.

"Nice try," taunted Madara.

Naruto smirks "you forgot I can expand it," said Naruto as he closes his fist and his thrown move get bigger and engulf Madara as the smoke covers Naruto's vision.

Naruto gets stands in guard for a little bit as the smoke from the attack clears "did I get him?" asked Naruto to himself

Part of the smoke clears a Naruto sees an orange rib cage and then a full skeleton. Standing in the middle is Madara cackling at Naruto as Naruto growls

"Damn; he just had to pull a Susanoo out of his ass," growled Naruto.

Madara cackles further "Looks like my shield saved me; right Naruto?" said the masked villain.

Naruto is on his knees breathing hard "Naruto boy are you alright?" asked the male toad.

Naruto controls his breathing "thank Kami for Sage Mode I won't run out of chakra any time soon unless I use five more Rasenshurikens," said Naruto

"What now boy; you're prized technique is useless against my ultimate Susanoo," said Madara

Naruto closes his eyes "guess I have no choice; elders I need you to leave," said Naruto.

The toad elders look at him shocked "Naruto-kun you can't be serious," shouted the female toad.

Naruto glares at Madara "I am going to use it to finally break the unbreakable Susanoo," said Naruto.

The male toad gasps "you're going to use that move, you'll die if you use it," he said trying to talk Naruto out of it.

Naruto sighs "forgive me elders," he whispers as he forces the two back to their summoning realm.

"I think I have about five minutes till Sage Mode runs out," thought Naruto.

Madara looks on amused "looks like your summons abandoned you," said the last Uchiha.

Naruto smirks "that's what you think; I ordered them to flee so they don't become casualties from my final technique," said the Toad Sage as he goes through about fifty hand seal.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal," he shouted as a skeletal figure in a grey robe and a sword in his mouth appears.

Madara laugh "I know what you're planning boy and it won't work; my new eyes the immortal Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan makes me practically immortal," said the masked man laugh like a lunatic.

Naruto smirks "yes normally but I have giving the Shinigami most of Kyuubi's chakra," he said.

Naruto rushes forward and grabs Susanoo and the reaper sticks his hand into the shield and through Madara and pulls out both souls of Naruto and the madman.

It's white as both Madara and Naruto are laying on the ground and a small fox with nine tails look down sadly "why are you releasing me I have done nothing but hurt you," asked the fox.

Naruto weakly smiles "you have atoned for you mistakes by helping me fight Madara," he said

A man with a scythe and white hair appears "are you ready Namikaze?" he asked.

Naruto smiles "yes I am Shinigami-sama," he said.

The fox stands in front of the man defiantly "take me instead," said the Kyuubi as Naruto eyes widen "Kyuubi no," said Naruto weakly. The man looks at the two "interesting; Kyuubi may I ask why?" said the man.

"With all due respect Shinigami-sama but he has lived a hard life of pain and suffering; he deserves better and I want to atone by helping my container one last time," said the fox.

Please Shinigami-sama; take me either as a sacrifice or servant," said the fox.

The man smile "I have another idea," he said.

The Kyuubi looks puzzled "what do you mean?" asked the fox.

Shinigami looks at them "I will take five tails of the Kyuubi's power while Naruto will gain the Kyuubi power of the rest and will be able to communicate with each other," he said

"Do you accept?" asked Shinigami.

Both look at each other and nod their head "very well you will never age and can only be killed by cutting off you head," said the god.

The god reaches to the fox's tails a plucks out five of them and the two merge.

On the outside Naruto's eyes open "I am still alive; but what is the point if my friends and comrades are dead," said the blond crying.

He turns and walks away never to be seen for several millenniums because of his guilt keeping the peace from the shadows.

1995 New York City, New York,

Elisa Maza was not having a good day "chief how many hostages do we have in the building?" she asked.

An older woman with brown hair in her forties glares at the building fifty hostages mostly children with a few teachers," she said.

In the school building the thugs were getting something ready "let's the NYPD handle this mortar bazooka," said the man as he hosted the weapon on his back.

"The Boss wants us to do as much damage as possible to the Police," said one of the men.

They fire the bazooka "hit the deck," shouted the brown haired chief.

"Summoning Jutsu Rushmon," shouted a voice as a wall with a face appears and blocks the shell.

The officer get back up and see a blond haired man standing on a giant wall in front of them "I will deal with this" said the man as he turns his head and sees an Anbu type mask with three whisker mark on the sides resembling a fox.

"Civilian get out of here," shouted the chief. The man shakes his head "I have already snuck the hostages out," he said.

The communication device on the chiefs belts sound "what is it?" she asked.

"Chief the hostages have been rescued," said the man on the other side.

"How?" she asked

"The hostages said a man came in with a yellow flash next thing is there are outside," said the officer.

Naruto turned to face the building "I will deal with the scum," he said.

"Sorry that is our job," said the chief.

The man smiled "send too many men would foolish due to the corridors of the building being narrow and the gangster picked a good position to protect them self," said the man.

"I just need one officer to watch my back if you are worried," said the man.

The chief sigh "fine Detective Maza will go with you," she said as a black haired in a red jacket and jeans walks up "Very well that will be acceptable and she will not be harmed, that is my promise," said the man.

The man turns around "grab my neck and hang on this might be too fast for you," he said.

The woman hesitantly grab on to the man "hang on were are going the short way," he said as he started to sprint at fast speeds "all right we are going up the building," he said

"Are you crazy you can't climb the building," shouted the detective.

The man then starts to run yup the building to everyone's surprise "how is he doing that," "That is amazing," were some of the comments.

The man gets to the roof and jumps up and lands on the ground. Maza takes out her gun after getting off and fires at the nearest thug with the man charging the other at amazing speeds and literally destroyed the enemy.

"Wait I only took out three thugs and you took out ten," said the detective.

The man shrugged his shoulder "we have to go," he said.

The two rush down the roof steps and in the hallways. They get to door as the man closes his eyes "I see; there are ten men in the room," said the masked warrior.

Maza looks at him how do you know?" she asked.

The masked man smirks "I have skills," he said.

The man walks to the door and knocks the door knob turns as the door is slammed in knocking the thug out.

The fighter rushes in a takes out three more the last four points their guns at masked fighter "You started the party without me?" asked Ms Maza as she wounds a thug in the arm making him drop his gun.

The fighter reaches in to his pocket and pulls out three shuriken and throws them pinning the thugs injuring them. One of the men smirks weakly and throws a lighter to a trash can lit "damn," shouted the man.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as he makes twenty copies of himself and haves them grab the thugs in the room and roof.

The man grab Maza and he jumps out of the send floor window as the fire spread and all you see are flames coming out of the window. The man closes his eyes and slowly drifts down holding Maza bridle style.

The officers get to them "take her I will help put out the fire," the man said. He turns around and goes through some hand seal "Water Style: Water Shock Wave," he shouted as he forms a Tsunami out of the air and it crashes into the building putting out the fire.

The man turns to the police "you can take care of things here Officers," said the man.

The brown haired chief walks up "wait; can you tell us your name?" she asked

"Naruto Namikaze and I would like to know your name," he said.

Chief Maria Chavez of the 23rd Precinct of NYPD," she said.

Naruto begins to walk away "would you like to join the force; you would be a great asset with your skills," said the chief.

Naruto smiles "Why not," he said as he takes off his mask reveling three whisker on each cheek and a tan face.

Every female watching blushes and starts to drool "Crap I hope I don't get fan girl," he said.

End

A/N: Okay I started the same as my X-men story and it will be Naruto and Maza pairing. I don't know how it will go. Naruto will join the NYPD for a while and help them out. Next chapter might introduce the Gargoyles. Last thing is I need a Beta anyone intersted for this story and my X-men story.


End file.
